


In the morning

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT6, wontaek if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random genfic where Taekwoon enjoys some hard-earned peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning

Mornings are peaceful in their home. Not during the hours when sunlight can be seen, but the hours just preceding, when the air is as crisp as mint on the palate, the silence on the roads being punctuated by the quiet whistle of a bird or two, so rare in the city. 

Sometimes Taekwoon stays up all night for those two or three hours of peace. He curls up in front of the window that faces west, struggling to get comfortable in the sole scrappy chair in their shared apartment that still has cushioning on it and he watches. If one of the members aren’t home yet, he waits to see a familiar car pull up and will go to greet the manager and the member at the front door before returning to his seat. Lately it has been Hongbin who comes home during these hours post-filming, his wide smile fraying at the corners while Taekwoon silently brings him a glass of water and shoves him to go to bed.  
“What about you hyung? Aren’t you going to sleep?”  
Taekwoon shakes his head and returns to his perch at the window. More than once he falls asleep in the chair, or at least his body does while his mind drifts, but often he is the first in the dorm to be awake.

Sunlight is his alarm clock. Warmth like a caress slides over his skin as the sun begins to rise, tapping him on the cheek until his eyes slowly open. Even when he is awake, he will still wait for the sun to stir him before he goes to the kitchen to fix breakfast for himself.  
As soon as another member is awake in the dorm, or Hakyeon arrives, the peace is broken. Taekwoon doesn’t mind this, but he does yearn for the quiet as soon as the day is over. 

It is their day off today, a shared day off that has been nearly a year overdue. Taekwoon spares no moment to savour the peace the night before. Hakyeon even sleeps over to be with the rest of them, sharing Jaewhan’s bed with no complaints from the younger. During the night they had all been restless, playful, a movie no one was watching flickering in the background as they talked and ate and drank and played cards. Taekwoon sleeps in the chair until the sunlight comes and it isn’t long before Hakyeon is chattering in the lounge room brightly, Hongbin’s deep voice chiming in as Jaehwan makes coffee and pancakes in the kitchen with Hyuk.  
Taekwoon listens to the soft padding of feet and a long, drawling yawn that stretches out like a cat along a windowsill behind him. Tilting his head up, he smiles at the half-asleep Wonshik, who returns the gesture by making himself comfortable at Taekwoon’s feet, head nestled on the older man’s lap.

There’s more noise as hurricane Hakyeon is released into the kitchen, mayhem and laughter and complaints from Hyuk that he knew what he was doing, why does hyung think he can make better pancakes when he only burns them and smothers them in syrup and Hakyeon is wounded that their maknae won’t let him try making the batter into rabbit shapes, this time it will work out better so stand back and stay cute, hyung is here to save the day! And perhaps Hongbin will slink in a few minutes from now to beg Taekwoon to come in and prevent the kitchen from burning down.  
For the time being Taekwoon ignores it all, knowing that it will sort itself out, it always does and he runs his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, grinning at the soft fluttering noises the younger makes in his sleep.

The sun rises higher, the road below denser with traffic, the home louder than ever, and Taekwoon decides that this is the most peaceful morning he’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Making up for the angsty drabble yesterday lol. Find me on twitter @cosmicrunaway any time (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
